Always
by muderocksmyworld
Summary: Basically how life could be if Beckett would have gone after Castle after the end of Countdown. Just imagination.  I don't Castle because then there would be lots of little Castle babies on my part.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Josh. I can't do this anymore." Kate said as she let go of him and put her hand on his shoulders. "I really thought I could, but now I know where my heart belongs and I don't want to hurt you anymore. Goodbye." She let her hands fall to her side and turned to run after Castle. The elevator door was about to shut when he saw her and pressed the button to reopen the doors. Once inside with him they fell quite, she didn't know how to start. Then he spoke.

"Beckett, what are you doing here?"

"I…umm…you…"she answered in a strange voice.

"Kate?" he his voice stranded worryingly.

The sound of his voice as he called her out by her name was all the invitation she needed. "I need to tell you something." He turned to watch her intently. Under his powerful gazed she knew she was going to need more time. So she pressed the button to stop the elevator.

"Beckett, what are you …?"

"Shh…just listen, okay?" He nodded. She inhaled deeply, "It has been a really long time since someone has been with me through all the stressful times of being me. It has been a really long time since some has held me through the darkest times in my life and has told me if was going to be okay, and I believed them. And I have come to realize that that someone was never who I expected them to be, in all senses," Castle was seemed to be catching on by now, "Castle…Rick, I want to thank you for every time you have stood by me. I now know that when you say always, you mean always. Thanks."

Now Castle was really confused, all he managed to mutter out was, "Umm, your welcome." Then Kate broke out into a smile and look at the floor when she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Castle responded before he realized what he had just heard and the full meaning of her words. "Kate?"

Using all the will power she had left in her she looked him in square in the eye and when their gazes locked she repeated her previous statement, "I love you Rick."

Rick's eyes grew wide, then his mouth gaped open, then closed again, then he squinted as if he heard wrong, but then gave up and decided to test his hearing. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her close to him as she let out a gasp. With his left hand he caressed her cheek before he wrapper her hair around his fingers as he brought his face to hers, more importantly, his lips to hers.

The instant their lips connected each was battling the other for control. Neither had been hesitant at the touch, they just wanted each other. As the lip crushing continued Rick led Kate to the nearest wall where he pushed her against it. When Kate felt the coolness of the metal wall react with the heat she felt she let out a moan that further excited Rick. After minutes of hand exploration and tongue fencing they both parted breathlessly and looked at the other's passion in their eyes.

Then Castle being Castle says, "I love you more Detective."

"Is that a challenge Castle?"

"Maybe, how about we settle it over dinner?"

"Deal."

"Seal the deal Detective." He teased, waggling his brow.

She brought his face to hers and carefully lightly grazed her lips across his before she kissed him. When she let go of him he was wide eyed again, "Damn." He whispered.

They held hands after Kate had released the button to continue their descent. When the door opened they found Esposito and Ryan clinking their beers together with an extra case held in between them. That in when the detectives turned and noticed the new couple. Beckett was a sight, her hair was ruffled, her lips reddened and swollen, and her hand was intertwined with Castle's. Castle's hair was also out of place, his shirt slight unbuttoned and shifted, and his lips colored with Beckett's lipstick. Both pairs were speechless and surprised to see each other, that's until Kate found her interrogation stare and confronted them, "What are you doing here?"

Esposito answered first, "We went to buy more beer, what were you doing in there?" He asked, point at the now closing elevator.

"What did you ask me?" Kate glared at him and squeezing Rick's hand, making him wince, Kate kept her eyes locked on her victim.

"No…nothing." He stammered.

"That's what I thought." She said as she pushed them aside while dragging Rick with her. As they were leaving she heard Ryan say to Esposito, "That's fifty bucks bro."

When they reached the outside world Kate burst out a cry of laughter never heard by Rick. Surprised he asked her what was so funny. She replied, "I just realized how much fun we are going to have." Eyeing her man, many ideas popped into her mind.

"Are we? Well, what are we going to do?" He asked, a simple gaze into her eyes answered his question. Those green pools made it easy to read all that she wanted. "Kate as much as I want you, and as much as I know now you want me, I want us to take it really slow, okay?" He emphasized the really part.

"I…but…okay." Kate stammered to find words to express her shock at her playboy man-child saying no to her. But he was right; they need to take it slow. "Let's for a walk."

While walking Kate notices that she can't stop smiling with all the happiness in her heart. When she looks over at Rick he is smiling just like her. Without missing a beat Castle stops and brings her in for a soft kiss. She starts to kiss him back but then remembers where they were, "Castle not here; let's go home." She pleaded.

As much as Castle wanted to give into that plead, he told her they should go have dinner first.


	2. Chapter 2

With the love of his life at his side Castle set off to the near grocery store. Kate asked him what they were doing there, he simply told her he wanted to cook her their first dinner. They went about the store finding the items they need, but never once leaving the other. When they had everything he gave Kate money and told her to pay while he called Alexis and his mother.

"Dad! We've been so worried, are you okay?"

"Alexis, pumpkin, I am okay, more than okay." He slipped in. "How are you guys doing?"

"Earth to Dad! We have been in the confines of the Hamptons able to do anything but worry about what you were doing!"

"Alexis it's over. We are going to be okay. I love you baby girl." He heard a muffled cry form the other end. "Lexi, it's okay. Listen, I want you two to stay up there for a little while longer. This time enjoy yourselves. If you need anything call me."

"Okay, I love you Dad. Grams wants to talk to you. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too."

"Richard! Goodness, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What is going on? Why are you barely calling? Is everything okay?"

"Yes Mother," he told her as he saw Kate step out of the door, "everything's fine." That made Kate eye him, but he took her into an embrace either way. "Mother I am safe, we are all safe. I told Alexis I want you two to spent a few more days up there. I will clear it with her school, just relax Mother, I know you know have plenty of experience in that department. I will call you in a few days. Good bye Mother." He ended the call with a kiss from Kate.

"How are they?"

"They are good. They know everything is okay. I told them to stay a little longer so we could have time to assess what has happened between us. I don't know how fast you want to go, but I want to give us time. Is that okay?"

For the second time today Kate was shocked at how her Castle was acting about them. "Yeah, that's great." She told him as she started to walk with her arm around his waist and his around hers.

"So were do you want to head to, your place or mine?"

"Ummm, I hadn't thought of that, how about mine? I don't want to make things awkward when Alexis gets back."

"Katherine, that will never happened." She looked at him with slight fear in her eyes, "Never. But your place it is."

They both were nervous as she slipped her key into the lock. He had been over before, but this was new. She didn't know how tonight would end. But she new she would be very happy with any ending so long as Castle stayed with her. As they entered, Castle began to set the things on her counter. She took the opportunity to step behind him and just laid her head on the little part of his back. He relax as soon as he felt her touch against him; he stood like that for a minute or two but then turned around and found her face with his two hands. Then made her look at him and with his eyes he told her everything that he had held back for the past years. Kate revived every moment she had had with him and she started to cry. He kissed her tears away.

"Kate, don't cry. I am here for you, always." He placed her hand on his heart and gave her no reasons to doubt, "my heart belongs to you, and not one else." He closed what little distance was left between them and started with a slow kiss but Kate wanted more and let her mouth open to let him in. The kissed quickly became heated with passion and the idea of a bed very close by keep spinning in their heads. But Castle parted them breathlessly, "Kate, not yet. Go shower, please, while I make the food. It will all be ready by the time you get out. I love you." She started to tear up again but left with quickly after an " I love you."

Castle slowly regained full control of himself until he heard the shower start, he needed to start working before some of his most favorite fantasies started working his creative mind. By the time Kate came back out he was almost done with the main dish and he asked her to prepare the salad. The smiled at each while each working on their chore, thinking, that they could get use to it. When they were done they took what they had worked on to the little table he had set up in the middle of her living room. He had set up the mood quite nicely, the lights were low and candles were everywhere; the table had even been covered with a cloth. When he set his pan down he took hers and had her sit on a pillow on the floor, then he took his place across from her. From there he saw the flicker of the lights dancing in those green eyes, he almost missed the cup he was pouring wine into.

"Castle where did you get that from?"

"I raided you closet."

"I didn't even know that was there, it has been a long time since I have been home to eat, let alone do anything else. Thank you."

"The night has only begun, but your welcome." He leans over for a kiss and again almost lost his balance with the bottle.

"Castle if that gets anywhere on the floor, I'll shoot you."

"I will keep that in mind Detective." He put the bottle down and started to serve them. "Bon appetite."

"This looks amazing! I think I have found a chef that meets my every need. What shall his repayment be? Any ideas?"

"I have plenty, but I don't like it when you talk about other men like that in front of me. I get jealous."

"No reason to be," she told him as he felt a sensation under the table, "I love my man, and my heart belongs to him." At this Castle grinned as if his Star Wars dreams were coming true, only these were better.

"As much as I want to move onto the next part of the evening, we should really eat, we haven't had anything all day. Now eat, please." He begged her before he lost control. They ate in silence. Words were useless compared to what was going on to their bodies, every movement one made sent the other trying to hide the reaction of chills that entered their bodies. The meal was taking to long to finish.

After the wine and the food had been devoured, Castle stood and took Kate by the hand, she thought they were heading to her bedroom but he sat her on the couch. She was disappointed but she knew he was taking it slow, for her, until she was ready. While they sat and let the television run, they spent the time reenacting scenes from movies. Through the one she really wanted to do was _Titanic_. She decided she was ready; she started to move when he held her back.

"Castle I need to go to the restroom." He looked as if he were never going see her again; she bent down to give him a kiss and then left. When she was in her room she looked everywhere for her sexiest lingerie. She had a plan to get him to do what she desired. Once everything was ready she cried out as if she was in pain. Just like she planned it, she heard him call out her name and then something fell on the floor but it only took seconds for him to reach her room. The look on his face went from facing death to passion to desire in less time then that. She smiled; it worked.

"Kate?" He asked in a husky tone. "What are you wearing?" Her almost naked body caused reactions in his body almost instantly. But his mind froze, just fixed upon her. All the things he wanted to do to her.

"Nothing if you want." She teased him. She started to undo her bra, "I need help Rick. Coming?"

No sooner had she spoken the words that he was there. He finished the job for her. With her bare back still to him he started tracing figures on her back. Then he started to kiss her from the base of her ear and around her shoulder that is when he turned her around and took her view in fully. She was all he ever hoped; she was perfect. Under his gaze she blushed and turned away.

"Kate, your beautiful," He told her as he turned her back to him. "I love all of you. If is okay with you, I want to you be mine." She looked at him, she felt so vulnerable but trusted him with her heart. She took his hand and placed it on her chest.

"I love you, I will always be yours. Always."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kate awoke with an eerie feeling of clam, she hadn't felt this well slept in ages. She had also woken up with a soreness she couldn't explain, until she felt breathing on her neck and an arm across her mid section. Her head turned slightly to see his ruggedly handsome complexion, rays of sunlight spreading across his fluttering chest. Within those perfect moments she was deciding whether to wake him when he began to shift around. Kate leaned in to give him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning."

"Ummm…good morning," Rick was coming back to a conscious state. He had awoken next to the most gorgeous woman anyone had ever laid eyes on. He was ecstatic, happier than he could ever image, even in his fantasies. "I can get use to this." He muttered out loud. He was surprised she didn't tense or move back; instead she moved to him and started to touch him in sensitive areas.

"Oh! Good morning!" He yelped. Then he reached over and flipped them so that now Rick was on top of Kate. They started to get busy but at that moment their stomachs had minds of their own, "Ah Kate, my body is hungry for a different kind of appetite." She swatted his arm at the comment and he let out a chuckle while at the same time pulling them off the bed and towards the kitchen. As he was dragging her, the same light that had shown on him earlier, shown beautiful across her naked body. Not knowing how to react, he just kept on staring, and he saw her cheeks start to blush after a few moments. He took her in his arms, looked her in the eyes and honestly stated, "Your beautiful."

That comment made her want to cry. It's not that no one had ever told her that; it was just that no one seemed to truly mean it until he said it. Instead of crying she laced her arms around Rick's body. A week ago, this would have been a crazy thought. A few days ago, this would have been a fantasy both of them would have had. A day ago, this was all she wanted, and now she had it. Their nakedness didn't make her feel the least bit uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, she felt as she belonged, she hadn't felt like that since her mom…

"Rick, I'm hungry. Where there any leftovers?" He laughed at her and gave her a quick kiss before they headed towards the kitchen again. There he looked at the table and found nothing. Then he noticed the television was still on and bent to turn it off. Kate turned her head at the right moment because she was able to see all of Rick's manhood. Her attention now focused on one thing again, she swiftly moved over to where Rick was and took hold of him from between his legs. Rick's attention was also shifted when he felt the coolness of her hand on him, he wanted to move but he knew the implications of such a thought.

"Kate, can I help you?"

"Maybe." She squeezed him. He didn't know if what he was feeling was pain or pleasure.

"Kate?" She didn't answer him. He didn't want to look down, because he knew if he did something would happen to his body. Then he felt her hand start to go up and down. Damn that felt good. He stayed there bent with Kate hovering over him stroking his tender parts until he could take no more. He let out a moaning 'God Kate!' as he had to use the television for support or he would have fallen down. Holding on for dear life his head dipped down and got a clear vision of everything. He had had enough. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard enough for her to let go. Then he spun around caught her surprised and backed her up to the nearest wall. Like in the elevator he let out a moan, but this time she was able to feel Rick's response harden against her. Without thinking she had him pull her up so she was able to spread her legs and wrap them around his torso. Then she started to move up and down against him while drowning him in her kiss. He grew so excited that he bit her lip. The taste only added to the ones in their mouths. The pain only added to Kate's arousal. She pressed closer to him and he seized the moment to enter her. Kate was surprised and let her head fall on his shoulder, and then he pushed into her. She answered by biting him, the pain produced the same effect on Rick as he brought their bodies closer than ever, the rhythm never faltering. Moments later they both collapsed on the wall panting, Kate seemed to recover a little faster, seeing as she was the one receiving. Seeing his head bent into her breast she leaned in to bite his ear in gratitude. She guessed he wasn't that tired when he started biting her in a tender area. "Castle." She gasped.

"Umm…" He answered.

"I really am hungry." He laughed and she felt the vibration on her chest, sending her back to square one, but she needed to eat. She did the only thing she could think of to get him off of her – she tickled him.

"Apples! Apples! Apples!" He screamed as he moved off of her and scooted backwards. Satisfied she let him go and got up and walked towards the fridge. "What was that for?" He asked as she also bent down and she saw her areas womanhood.

"I told you I was hungry," she took out the milk and some cereal out of the pantry, "You want some?"

"Yes." He answered seductively, knowing she would get both meanings. And there it was, the look he aimed for: a raised brow and a slight smile. He got up and grabbed a bowl. There in the late afternoon they ate their cereal naked side by side. The whole time he watched Kate. Her slender body, the way she held herself up.

"What?" She said when had had enough of trying to read his mind like he did so many times with her.

"What made you want to try us?" He asked thoughtfully. That made Kate set her bowl down and face him, her body fully to him and pondered on that for a moment.

"I guess it just finally hit me. I knew that I loved you, and I didn't want it any other way." Rick set down his spoon and drew her in, planting a kiss on her collarbone. "The thought of losing you made me go crazy. When we got to the bomb, I was happy it was you with me, but I didn't know why. I guess that is what made me start to think. And when you left at the precinct, I realized my heart was leaving with you. I had to follow you. I knew you had my heart from the beginning.

"Since we kissed when we were saving Ryan and Esposito, I haven't been able to think about anything but you. When I was with Josh," Castle tensed at this name, "Rick, I am with you now, you don't ever have to worry about that anymore." She said as she hugged him as she if she hadn't seen him in ages. He held her back the same way. "It would take him a thousand hugs to every measure up to this one Castle."

He was touched by that, he thanked her by giving her a kiss and nuzzling her neck. "I love you, I don't think there has been a day since we started working together that I hadn't felt this way. I just didn't know what it was. But I have you now, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Always." Kate tensed at his confession. Yes, they had told each other they loved each other. And yes, she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him but she hadn't had the time to think about it clearly. The last hours had been spent in the mist of love and gaining new knowledge about the other. It had been surreal but she felt it happen. Rick noticed she was going through something so he loosed his hold on her. "Kate, please tell me what is going on in there."

She didn't know how to start. "Castle you know I love you," he nodded and squeeze his hand at her back for support, "but I really hadn't thought about us after well, after I told you how I felt. All of this is so new, so different from what I have ever felt. I think we should take it slow like you said. I need to adjust, you know I do." His reaction was not what she expected. He was smiling. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he had won the lottery, not that he needed it. "Castle, are you okay?"

"You didn't run." Her look was questioning. "You didn't run away." He repeated. "You were okay with the idea, you're okay with us. And I couldn't be happier. I am sorry I let the comment slip, but I mean it with all my heart. That's is why we will go as slow as you want it. But we have to get married before I die, promise."

He did it again, he mentioned getting married. But she just took a deep breath and bravely told him, "I do." Then he had that look on his face again.

"You just made me the happiest man ever." At that moment he tried to lift her up but his foot slipped on some milk that had fallen on the floor. He lost his balance and fell towards her but she caught him in time. Well in time before he fell but where she stopped him led to other things.

Rick had landed on his knees in front of a very naked Kate, in front of a very naked part. With her hands on his shoulders he dove into her sensitive part and started to do his Castle magic. "God Rick!" After a few pants her knees started to get weak and she started slipping onto the floor. Castle then pick her bridal style and took them to the bedroom. There they spent the rest of the afternoon, making love until the stars came out.


	4. Chapter 4

In the earlier hours of the afternoon, both Kate and Rick still laid in bed, recovering lost energy. Neither would have woken up if it had not been for several messages on their phones. Kate's had even missed two calls from Lanie, wondering about their shopping date. Rick had missed his good morning called from Alexis and his mother. Knowing they had responsibilities other than themselves they decided to get dressed and get the day started, well what was left of it. After calling their loved ones it dawned on them it was Saturday afternoon and since Kate had cancelled on Lanie, and Rick didn't have Alexis with him thoughts of responsibilities flew out the window. Again they were in Kate's house, alone with nothing but a little something on their minds. Although Rick could do that little something all day long, he wanted to take his girl out on the town, show her want it meant for her to be with him.

"Kate let's go watch a movie."

"But I have tons of movies here, why don't we just stay in." She asked.

"No, we will never be able to leave or lead on with our lives if we just stay here and 'watch movies'." He air quoted that to hint at another meaning. "Think of this as practice for when we go back to work. As much as I would like to, we can't exactly throw everything off your desk and make passionately crazy love in the office, now can we?"

"Goodness, I haven't thought about the office." She exclaimed. Then added sarcastically, "Honestly, I don't know how I going to manage not wanting to rip your clothes off and doing exactly what you just said. How ever will I pull it off?"

He smiled and in his most innocent voice he quoted, "With practice my dear Watson." She smiled at his playful manner, but then decided, if she could get through a whole afternoon without wanting him to get into her pants, scratch that, she would always want that, without actually getting him in her pants, she could handle the office.

"Okay Castle, one movie, then back home." He fist pumped with glee. "What movie do you have in mind?" His still held up fist came down as he got this thoughtful but yet confused face.

"I didn't even think of one. But it would have to be something that won't make me want to take you inside of ones of those janitors closets." He said, and she knew this was going to be as hard for him as it was for her.

"Okay, let's get going before the sun sets and the freaks come out to play." She teased. Rick got up and opened the door for her to give him something to do other than fully process that thought. Once outside they debated over which car they would take, in the end Kate won and they left towards the movies.

When they got downtown parking was pretty packed and so they had to drive a little further out and they left Kate's car parked on the street. While they were walked back to the movies, hand in hand, Kate start to get a whiff of all the food around them and realized they hadn't had a whole meal in days. "Castle, do you want to get something to eat before we go watch the movie?"

It dawned on Castle of how hungry he was too, so he nodded and took then to a little hole in the wall Chinese place. Once they ordered they sat down, ordered and easily fell into conversion. Eventually the topic of them came up and Castle wanted to know some details of their now relationship.

"Kate, are we going to tell anyone? I mean Esposito and Ryan did see us, do you think they told anyone?"

Since that last Thursday when they saw the boys after their little elevator make out, and since they left the prescient, she hadn't thought about how many people now knew out them. And did she want other people to know just yet? "Oh my gosh, I hadn't thought about when they saw us. I don't doubt that they told Lanie and Lanie told…everyone!"

"Is that a problem, don't you want to tell people?"

"I do, Rick, I really do. I just wanted it to be us for a while, that no one else knew." She looked into his eyes and pleaded a desire for secrecy. Rick looked back at her and knew that even after all they shared; she would still need a little time.

"I understand Kate." He told her as he took her hands into his and quickly gave them a kiss before the food arrived. They didn't talk much after that, and when they had finished their food Rick excused himself to go to the restroom and on the way there he found a little something that would prove to Kate he was in it for the long run.

Kate sat there waiting for Rick as she though about what they had talked about. Did she want to go public? Well they would have to eventually if they didn't want the press finding out first and landing on page 6. But how soon did she want to do it? She knew that her team already had a hit of something. They had seen them walk out holding hands and very redden lips. That image made her remember of how Rick looked that first time they kissed, she had know she loved him for quite a while but it took almost losing each other to made her step up to the plate. She didn't want that to happen again. No, she wasn't going to let that happen. She new what she had to do, she wasn't going to lose him.

Rick came back out at that moment and stayed his distance as witnessed Kate all of sudden blossom from a very serious face into a lovely smile, and her smile got bigger when she noticed him watching her. She got up and walked over to him and he did the same. Rick was going in for the hug when she caught him off guard and gave him a very powerful kiss. He wasn't use to kissing her in public and he knew she wasn't one for PDA, but ignored his thoughts and went on instincts. Soon enough they were drawing stares from the other customers and Rick decided it was better to pay and leave.

Once outside they found a nice alley and continued the passion that left Rick wondering what had happen while he went to the restroom. After a couple minutes, Rick needed a breather because from what he could tell Kate was just getting started. "Kate…why…all this…what…happened?" He let out breathless.

She started to kiss him on the cheek and then down his neck to a sensitive spot she had learned about last night as she explained to him, "I don't want to lose you. Ever. You're mine and that is how I plan on keeping it," he shuddered as she reached the spot, "you can tell _that_ to who ever you want. Shout it to the world if you want." Suddenly he stopped her and took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes to decipher if what she had just said was true. And it was. He couldn't believe, she had claimed him. He was hers just as much as she was his. It was know his turn to show passion as he started to devour her mouth, his hands explored her skin as he lifted her shirt to caress her back and pull her towards him, she let a moan escape her. Even thought they were in an alley, Kate knew she was in public and didn't want things to do any further than Rick was pushing it. _One day out in public without him in my pants_, she remembered, _one day_. "Rick," she panted, "we are going to miss the movie."

"Screw the movie, I want you." She did too and it was a good thing she was cooling down. She gave him an ultimatum.

"Richard Castle if you don't stop right now and take me to the movie you are not getting any tonight." He let go of her so fast it was as if someone had told him Santa Clause didn't exist. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen him do; well anyways it was up there with the others. She started laughing and laughing; that got Rick upset. And the look that he gave her made her start laughing all over again.

"What's so funny Beckett?" She noted his seriousness when he called her by her last name.

"Ricky, if I had known it was that easy to get you to do something, I would have done it a long time ago." She teased. "Aw, Rick, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He smiled and came to her giving her a peck on the head. "Unless it is a serious and life threatening event and you won't listen." He grunted but took her hand leading the way to the theater.

They came back home to Kate's after a pleasant night out on the town. They had seen _His Girl Friday_ in an old theater and it reminded them so much of themselves. All the bantering and playfulness and all the love that they had towards each other, that they both noticed their love till the end. After the movie Rick had demanded that they share his favorite ice cream. Near Kate's house there was a fancy little place which Rick dragged her to. Inside it seemed like any other restaurant.

"Rick I though you wanted ice cream." She asked as more as a statement.

"I do," he said as the waitress came and left them two menus. "What would you like?" He motioned for her to open the menu. As she did she saw that everything on the menu was frozen; they had gelatos, ice cream, frozen yogurt, and cheesecakes of all favors. There were so many things she would have a hard time choosing, so she let him decided, after all they were going to share. In the end Rick had ordered the biggest plate of ice cream she had ever seem. Just looking at it made her uneasy, but Rick dug right in. After a couple bites Rick tried to Kate to try some but it didn't work until he put on his puppy face on and he won. She had thought she wasn't going to like it but it was delicious. Nearly half an hour later, and half the plate done, they couldn't eat anymore so they asked for it to be placed in a container and left for home.

"Kate is there anything you want to watch on tv?" He asked her as she placed the leftover ice cream in the freezer.

"No, not really, I am never home enough to became a fan of something." She admitted as she cuddled next to him on the couch and he placed his arm around her and a kiss on her neck. While they were watching tv, this time they were really watching it, channel surfing landed them on an episode of CSI: New York came up. They watched it and told it each other if only finding the bad guy was so easy. A few more commercials came up and Kate decided it was time to head to bed. Rick started to get up and Kate followed but he sat her down again and searched his pockets. Once he found what he was looking for he kneeled down in front of her. She looked at him shocked, but he was very serious.

"Kate, I know that we have been through a lot in these past few days, but when you add all these years we have worked together, it seems right. I love you with all my heart, and your mine and I plan on keeping it that way." He reiterated that words she had said earlier, "I don't want to move to fast for you, so, think of this as being engaged to be engaged. Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_I would like to thank everyone who is taking time to read my story. I love Castle! This is just my imagination running wild._**

**_Don't own Castle.  
_**

"Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?" He asked. When she looked down at the ring she didn't know whether to cry or to smack him outside the head. So she did both. The ring itself was one of those toy ones you buy out of the coin machines. It was golden colored with diamond like things around it.

"Ouch!" Rick let out after she hit him. "What was that for? Was that a no?" He looked worried. She let out a few tears and kissed him passionately. Rick could only guess she wasn't too mad, but still he didn't understand.

"Yes. I will be engaged to be engaged with you, I love you so much."

"Kate, love, then why are you crying?"

"I…I just thought you were going to propose for real and at first my head told me 'no, you're not ready' but my heart shut my head up pretty quick. All I could feel was totally happiness and bliss. So yes, I will marry you."

"Thank you Kate." Then after giving her a quick kiss, "You can marry me later, in a few months from now maybe," Her faced showed confusion but his lack of understanding of what she had just told him, "but I know you're still not ready, even if your heart says so, your head will get in the way from time to time. I want all of you to say yes, then I can give a real ring, with real diamonds and a really really special proposal. Until that time Kate please don't forget how much I love you."

"Always." He smiled at her choice of words.

...

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. "Ugh, where's that damn phone?" Rick turned over and searched blindly over Kate's nightstand to find his phone.

"Rick, it's in your pants." He looked over to her and gave her a dirty look. With an eye roll she added, "Your phone. Your phone is in your pants." _Men_, she thought as she set her head back on the pillow. Rick hopped out of bed in hopes of quieting his phone up for good. While looking he had jumped out of bed quite naked to Kate's amused eyes. Nothing says good morning like your man's perfect butt in view. She started to crawl out of bed and inch her way to him in her state of sleepiness. Rick had found his pants by now and was bending down to get his phone when Kate decided to pounce on him. Her stomach landed right on his butt and her arms flung behind his head. He had no idea what was going on, he only knew he was falling, instinctively, as a man, he protected his most valuable quality. Unfortunately the hand he was protecting himself with was the same one his phone was in, as soon as they hit the floor he felt the impact of his and Kate's body weight against his little phone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ah, he he who, he he who, he he who!"

"Rick! I am so sorry! What's wrong?" She asked as she saw he face turning colors, she first thought was that he got the breath knocked out of him, she started to panic, "Rick! Tell me, show me what's wrong?" Rick closed his eyes and then wincing, opened them again slightly, the pain in his eyes made Kate's anxiety rise. Then he slowly started to point down at his private parts, and because he was curled up in a ball by then, gently moved one leg away from the scene of the crime.

At first Kate was surprised at his pointing, thinking this was not the time to be playing around, but then she saw him move his leg and began to laugh at Rick. In pain, he could only manage a half glare. Kate could only guess at what had happened, that he had brought down his hand to keep himself covered at the threat of danger to his manhood. The thought only brought more tears to the ones already coming from the laughing. But as any good girlfriend would do, she went to the fridge and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. She was about to place it on him when the terror seized his eyes the moment he felt the coolness of the bag hover above him.

"Too cold…" He whined as he rocked himself. So Kate grabbed a towel, placed it on him and then added the frozen peas.

"Why don't you two," She hinted to where the bag was, "come join me for breakfast when you're done?" With that she took her robe and put it on while heading to the kitchen.

She was thoughtful as she found the basics to make some breakfast in her fridge. She told herself she had to be more careful around Rick; he wasn't the most coordinated of all people. Although it was funny whenever events such as the morning's happened, but other times he just managed to break everything he touched. Ah, life with Castle, it could be hard, but she knew she was going to love it. The thought made her stop beating the eggs she had found. Kate was going to have Castle forever, asked her to marry him, someday, last night. And someday, she wanted to be his wife, she wanted to be part of his family, she wanted to carry his child, their children. She felt like she was already part of the family, but the thought of being a mother was so new to her, she hadn't thought of it until, well, she had just thought of it. These were the times when she thought of …

"And just for that, you don't get to touch all day today." Rick stated, driving her away from her thoughts and to the Star Wars boxers he was pointing at. "That really hurt, next time you plan to assault me from behind, please do care to warn me so that I may let go of certain objects that could permanently damage my self esteem."

He was so upset and hurt that he didn't even notice the innuendo he had said. "Rick, I am so sorry, I wasn't planning on you picking up your phone when you did." She coxed him as she walked over to him. "Here let me have a look to see if everybody is okay." She tried to tease him.

"Oh no you don't Detective, you don't get to touch or get any from my partner the _whole_ day." He wagged a finger at her. She took it and put it in her mouth, then drew it out slowly.

"That's okay, I can take care of _it_ all by myself." She told him in a sexy voice. He looked at her speechless and a slight bulge started to appear on Luke's light saver. She guessed things were back to normal. As she walked back to the eggs, his gazed shifted between his finger, Luke and her. She knew she had to change the topic fast to make him suffer on his condition. "So did you ever find out what or who wanted you on the phone?" She asked easily over his frustration.

**_Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks again._**


	6. Chapter 6

He watched her make breakfast for another minute, trying to regain control himself after her little stunt, and answered her when he felt he could have a conversion. "Mother and Alexis are on their way back from the Hamptons and will be home around lunch time."

"Oh…" Kate let out a little gasp.

"We have to tell them eventually Kate"

"I know, it's just that…I"

"Kate tell me" He murmured as he came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a breath and told him her worries.

"Rick, what if they are not okay with us? I don't want Alexis to feel award, I like her a lot and if she didn't accept this, it just wouldn't feel right."

"Can I tell you secret?"

"What is it?" She asked as she lend into him.

"Alexis loves you to death," he whispered in her ear, "If I didn't know any better I would say she loves you more than loves me." She swatted him on the arm and he turned her to face him. "Kate, I don't know if you have noticed, but you have been part of the family for a long time."

She didn't know what to say, she loved all the Castles' and they did make her feel like she was family. Since her mom had died and her father become somewhat absent because of his drinking, she had been riding solo for a long time. She knew she needed to be part of something, if not she would be lost. "Alright Rick, we'll tell them. Tonight, at your place, over dinner, that _you_ will cook."

"Hey, that's not fair" He said trying to keep things light. She raised an eyebrow, "I always have to cook. Why don't you surprise us?"

"Castle, I don't cook in my own place, what make you think I am going to your place to put your apron on?"

"Because you love me." He whined with his best puppy eyes.

"Nice try, and that's not working, but no."

"Fine, as long as you bring the dessert." He wagged his brows.

Not wanting to acknowledge his taunt head on, she went for a more conventional method, asking seriously, "Cherry pie?" His eyes got big as he understood her playful come back and he nodded in agreement, "We'll let Alexis be the judge of that," he pouted, "Come on writer boy lets get some breakfast, Remy's?"

He nodded but felt the need to correct her, "Writer man Kate, writer man." She laughed as she went into the room to change into some decent clothes.

At Remy's Kate noticed that Rick couldn't stop smiling, either the burger was really that good or Rick was just being Castle.

"Why are you all smiley Rick? Did someone promise you could be first in line to break the piñata or what?"

"Clever my dear, but no."

"Would you like to tell me or should I put it out of you?" She asked as she reached over with her burger-free hand to his ear. When he saw where her hand was going he dropped his burger and went into a fetal position on the bench, shocking the hell out of Kate.

"No, apples! Kate, don't do it, I'll tell you, I'll tell you." He yelped, then he looked up to see her frozen I place, hold her hand in midair, "Kate?"

She gave him one last look and then burst of laughing. Castle looked a little frighten by the turn of events and that just made Kate laugh even harder. Pretty soon the whole place was looked at them and what they saw was a man laying on the bench and a woman laughing like she was mad. Kate was calming down by the time she saw the manager give them a look, so she took a deep breath and relaxed before facing Rick again. By this time he was seated again but he was still a little speechless.

"Rick sometimes you can be a real child, you know?"

"That's what got you like that? Wow, you are extraordinary Kate." She blushed, definitely not expecting that. He was so surprised that something so little could get her so loose so quickly. Sure he was terrified at first, her fingers had some real strength in them when she put her mind it, and he knew it hurt when she pull his ears, but he was really happy that she was showing him more of her without her noticing how free she has become. He was so intently lost in his thoughts he didn't see she was getting uncomfortable under his gaze. So he took one of her hands and gave her a reassuring smile and he felt her relax at his touch.

"So," she started, "what has you so happy Rick?"

He was caught off guard by her question but quickly answered, "Do I really need a reason?"

"Well seeing as you looked like a child how just opened his first Christmas present, then yeah, you need a reason." She told him.

"Because of you." Although her earlier blush was starting to fade away, a new wave hit her again, making her an almost crimson pink. She knew what he was talking about but she asked anyways.

"Because of me what?"

"Because you're with me Kate. Because waking up with you by my side this morning is the greatest gift of life. Because I can kiss you, any part of you, and have no restrictions. Because with you there is nothing we can't do. I love you."

Kate felt her heart jolt with joy when he started but as he kept going she started to get all misty eyed. God, how did she ever get this man? All the years they have worked together, all their denied feelings, all the times they could have been together, this moment made up for it. This moment in the middle of Remy's was special. And she thought 'I love you' and in response she heard him say it back. At that point she knew she was going to cry, and she hated crying, especially in the middle of a restaurant.

"Rick lets go." He gave her a worried look. He had just told her he loved her again and here she was misty eyed and wanting to leave. She caught that look and leaned over the table and kissed his worries away. He got the hint and quickly pulled out some bills and left them on the table. He extended his hand and she took it.

Alleys we becoming their thing because yet again they found themselves in one making out, but it wasn't like last times passionate kiss, this time it was full of promise and knowing. Just when this began to pick up the heat Rick's phone beeped again, reminding them of the incoming of a couple redheads.

"We should start heading home." Rick stated breathlessly. Kate raised her brow at the home comment but he either didn't see it or choose to ignore it.

"Okay, let's go Rick." Kate agreed as she looped his arm with his. Back in front of Remy's they hailed a cab and went uptown.


End file.
